From Beneath
by VampireLoveStory
Summary: Alicia Gautier is being abused by Mick Wyler, and attempts suicide after the last straw. Kanda hates to admit it, but he doesn't want his dad to die. No matter what. When both happen to meet each other in the hospital, it's definitely not love at first sight. But will Kanda find out Alicia's secret? Bad summary. KANDAxOC A/U
1. Chapter 1

Title: From Beneath  
Genre: Angst and Romance  
Category: D. Gray Man  
Character 1: Kanda Y. Character 2: Alicia G.  
Rating: T+

Summary:  
Alicia Gautier is being abused by Mick Wyler, and attempts suicide after the last straw. Kanda hates to admit it, but he doesn't want his dad to give in to the heart attack. No matter what. Well, life still wants to beat them down. T+ for safety and slight language, was nearly M. CAUTION under 12. KANDAxOC

Sixteen year old Alicia woke with a loud "Oof!" as her eighteen year old brother, Kane, jumped on top of her.

"Get off me you BASTARD!" She hollered at him. Even if he did that every morning, she still had to scream at him every time.

"Wakey wakey." He grinned goofily.

"Get off." She grumbled, and he slithered off with an innocent look.

"Well then, get out!"

He shook his head like a little child, his spiky hair tossed about.

He knew what she slept in, but he knew she didn't really mind him seeing her in an over-sized shirt and underwear in the morning.

Throwing her only pillow at him, he ducked and ran out. "Damn." She cursed under her breath.

She got back under the covers, but it just wasn't the same without a pillow.

Alicia got out of bed slowly, trying to rid herself the memory of the night before, though it was impossible considering the dull ache all over. As she got into the bathroom, she tugged off her huge Cookie Monster shirt and inspected herself in the mirror.

Scattered over her body were bruises of various size and colours. At the base of her neck were painful love bites, t  
not made from love.

Alicia got under a cool spray of water that numbed the pain ever so slightly. She didn't even bother using too much soap because the marks that cut deep into her skin caused too much agony.

She quickly washed off, dried herself in a fluffy towel, dressed, and left for the kitchen.

The kitchen was a cheery place with yellow walls and a round dinner table. There used to be four plates around it, but now only three sat along with two plastic bowls.

"Hi mum." She hurriedly greeted the pregnant woman flipping pancakes. "Where are the twins?"

"They're with Kane in the shed, get them down here."

The red headed Mrs Helena Gautier kissed her daughter on the cheek, "Make sure the three of them wash up!" She added with a grin.

Alicia nodded before going out the door, across the lawn, and into the big shed they called a workshop.

Haley and Haiti loved the workshop. A lot. Mainly because Kane let them see how he fixed the engines he brought home from work. He was a senior at Black Rose High, and had an apprenticeship with the local garage.

Alicia went into the shed and called out,

"Breakfast!"

Kane's head popped out from behind one of many doors with a silly grin. "Coming mommy."

No matter the age difference, she was WAY mature than him.

"Don't forget to wash up. I take Haiti, you take Haley."

With the mention of their name, the six year old twins came out, hand in hand.

"Hi Alicia!" They chorused with huge Cheshire grins on their chubby cheeks.

Except for Haiti and Alicia, who had dirty blonde hair, the entire family had deep red hair. With the exception of their dad.

As their daily routine, the mature ones (aka Haiti and Alicia) went hand in hand back to the bungalow while Haley and Kane played with miniature air planes.

After helping their mother set the table, Alicia grabbed a piece of bread, her backpack, and bid farewell to her the twins and her mother before making her way to school. Her brother was missing, as usual.

The walk to school was bitter. It was nearing December, and stormy clouds gathered and the sun was bleak. The wind was sharp, whipping about Alicia's hair.

She managed to find a sapphire long-sleeved turtleneck, and pulled on average cobalt skinny jeans that weren't too tight because it would hurt. There was nothing she could do to hide the top of her neck, so she let her hair down to hide it. She had a coat with her, but she didn't need it yet.

She neared the school building, and a ring of the bell could be heard. The lazy teens were already halfway in, and Alicia knew for a fact that she would be late.

The neatness of her locker was perturbed as the black coat was dumped inside, along with her purse. Suddenly, she felt herself being grabbed from behind and pushed hard against the cold metal lockers.

A body was pressed against hers, and as she heard the bell ring, it was a well-known fact between the two that she was going to be serving detention. Again.

"Leave me alone Mick."

(NOT TYKKI! I'm trying really hard to keep DGM characters as far away as possible)

Her stomach was dealt with a blow from his knee. She doubled in pain, but knew better than to make any noise. One witness and she knew that the hidden gun tucked under his jacket would come in handy.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do bitch." He threatened under his breath.  
His hands went way below than what was appropriate, and he started to caress the buttons of her jeans.

"You should wear skirts." He said softly into her ear failing to be seductive. "It would be much easier for me."

Despite herself, she couldn't help but add quietly, "It's nearly winter you dumb ass."

He slapped her.

"I said not to answer back you slut." He jammed his hand down her pants and hurt her painfully. She gasped out and bent over, trying to kick him. But it was futile.

He threw her on the floor, and left.

Alicia shakily got up, fixing her pants, and sat against the lockers with her knees drawn to her chest. Somehow, this had all gotten out of control since the start. It had been going on for so long she couldn't even remember how it had started.

Alicia fixed herself up as much as she could, but she couldn't get her hair to calm down, and eventually tied it up into a very messy bun. She grabbed her backpack and found her Physics class.

"Nice of you to join us Ms Gautier. Detention."

After the class ended, Alicia tried to keep to herself, but Mel Eisen wouldn't have it. Comrades in battle since the beginning of junior high, the pair were inseparable. Till now.

Looking up at her friend's dishevelled look, there was definitely something going on.

"What is going on Alicia Monroe Gautier? You tell me right now!" was Mel's greeting as she stomped up to the locker.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Alicia shut her locker door wearily. It was tiring enough to get through the day, but questions were even worse.

Mel followed her she made her way to detention. "Alicia, something is definitely going on. Tell me!"

Albeit being best friends, Alicia couldn't help but blow up.

"Please leave me alone Mel! It's none of your business."

And with that, she stomped off.

After an hour of sitting at a desk, Alicia got up and left, ripping up a warning letter she had to courier to her mother.

As usual, Mick was waiting outside.

"What took so long bitch?"

She rolled her eyes, walking past him. "I got detention you ass. Mr. Heyman is not as forgiving as Coach."

She felt the strap of her bag being grabbed. "Mind your language bitch, or I will be washing your mouth with something worse than soap." She could feel his heated glare pierce right through her. The threatening look willing to fulfill its words.

He shoved her into the back of his car, and got in too, locking the doors. He tossed the keys I the front, his expression hungry. He advanced and she retreated. He grabbed her shirt and ripped it off, commanding her to do the same. Her trembling hands popped open the buttons on his shirt, and slid it off. He ad markings on his body, some tattoos and some scars. She knew the tattoos were a desperate try to cover the scars from his own father.

Mick commanded her to un do his buckle, and he tore off her own clothes, he slowly bit down on her neck, and she gasped in pain.

It was about to happen all over again.

A/N: SCENE CUT!

*action*  
*action*  
*action*

He climbed into the front seat after pulling in his jeans, and turned the ignition.

"Get out." He said

Alicia, who was laying in the back with pain, was unable to pull on the majority of her clothes because of the pain, and kept it to underwear, shirt, and coat.

"Now."

She struggled to gather her clothes, and stuffed them in her school bag before trying to open the door.

"It's locked stupid." She felt a backhand across her cheek, yet heard the click of the locks.

"Out."

"Gladly. Bastard."

She got out as quickly as she could and began running towards her house.

No point trying to out run a car, she realised at the last minute before she felt the car slam into her right side. It wasn't with great enough force to kill her, and she knew he did that intentionally just to make her suffer a broken arm.

Not shattered, but definitely broken. Not killed, but tortured.

The car reversed and sped off to wherever Mick went, and Alicia could not believe that Mick actually hit her with a CAR.

That was the last straw.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: From Beneath  
Genre: Drama and Romance  
Category: D. Gray Man  
Character 1: Kanda 2: Alicia G.  
Rating: T+

That was the last straw. If Mick had just hit her with a _car_, he would do it again. He beat her, he raped her, he abused her, but that was it. She wasn't going to let him treat her like a sidewalk any more.

She walked up to the house, fumbling for her keys with her good hand. The pain of the broken arm just hit her after the shock, and it hurt like hell. What was she going to tell her family? She was a terrible liar.

Dumping her bag in the kitchen, she wasn't bothered to drag the heavy bag all the way upstairs. She sat on the kitchen chair, and made a make-shift sling from her jeans. She stuffed her arm through one leg hole and the other went around her shoulder.

She thanked goodness her mum was at work, the twins at an after-school program, and Kane at the garage. That was the only thing she could thank goodness for, and for that she was a leftie.

Rummaging through her bag, she pulled out the pile of papers Mel had given her from the time she had missed in Physics. It was a bunch of pop quizzes she had done the previous week and all of them had a big, fat, 'D' on top.

Well, one had a C-.

Alicia huffed in annoyance. She stuffed the papers back into the bag, and went upstairs for a bath. The sticky mess from the car was still there. She went into Kane's bathroom, since he had a bathtub, and began filling it up.

Grabbing her clothes and a towel from her room, she caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror hung in the hallway. The reflection that stared back at her was a pale faced girl with wild hair. That was not her.

Well, it was now.

The bath was still taking time to fill up, so she set down the items in the bathroom and wandered around Kane's room. On his side table, was a picture with the both of them and their father from almost three years before.

She picked it up, studying the face of the man she used to know so well. The little girl in the picture looked innocent in carefree unlike the that had been in the hallway.

Alicia put the frame down, and picked up the other picture. It was a much recent picture of the entire family. It had been taken five months ago, when their mother announced her pregnancy at a family dinner. Everybody had been so happy.

She set this picture down with a sigh, and went back to her room.

She looked around; taking in the messy sheets and the blue wallpaper she had always loved since she was a kid. A lot of things had changed since she was a kid.

The tub was now full, so she went in. Baths were no fun without bubbles, but bubbles were no fun if they stung. It was nice and warm, just the perfect temperature.

She scrubbed off the mess as well as she could with one arm, and as she put the soap down, she realised that she was bleeding. Terribly and her stomach felt like it was on fire.

Suddenly, she realised what had happened. Hadn't Mick hit her stomach earlier? From the entire mess of her life, a single good thing that could have been was gone. Tears sprung to her eyes.

All of it crashed on her. She couldn't handle it. Mick, her father, her grades, her entire life in general, and now this.

What if it could all vanish? What if she (I) vanish?

She didn't even think. She saw Kane's razor next to a can of shaving cream. She grabbed it. Taking the edge of it, she cut the inside of one wrist deeply. She did it on the other hand too. The drips of blood didn't even taint the bathwater; it was already red with blood.

With the amount of she was losing, she could feel herself letting go. The world turned hazy, but it just wouldn't go blank.

Through the haze, she realised that she would never see her family ever again. She hadn't even said goodbye. But it was too late now.

The pain of the cuts could barely be felt, but she struggled to breathe.

Good, she thought to herself.

The sound of Kane's room door opening was heard. He was whistling. It must have been a good day for him.

There was the sound of his cupboard opening, closing, then the sound of footsteps approaching.

As the door opened, and Kane stepped in, the merry tune dropped.

"Alicia..."

He dropped his things immediately tried to get her out, yet she struggled against his plea to help her.

"Leave me alone." She said with the little energy she had left.

But he was stronger than her, and pulled her out, wrapping towels around her and the wounds. She moaned weakly in pain as the broken arm was let limp.

The pain of the cuts were now acknowledged, and they hurt like hell on fire.  
She could now hear Kane frantically talking to what she predicted was the ambulance.

The last thing she felt was a robe wrapped around her...


	3. Chapter 3

Title: From Beneath  
Genre: Drama and Romance  
Category: D. Gray Man  
Character 1: Kanda 2: Alicia G.  
Rating: T+

Kane had no idea what to do while waiting for the ambulance. His mother had taken the car, or else he would have rushed his little sister straight for the hospital.

He carried her to the sofa and kept her warm in his arms. He had tried his best to dry her up, but she was still out cold and shivering.

The ambulance called a few times to justify the location, but that was it. Alicia was dying in his arms and all he could do was wait, so he called his mom.

The phone picked up almost instantly. It was a habit from when his father was at war.

"Hello?"

"Mom, Alicia attempted suicide."

"WHAT? Is she alright? Did you call the hospital? Are you in the ambulance? Why would she do that? Do you know which hospital? OH MY GOD!"

He could tell that his mother was panicking, and so was he.

"The ambulance is coming now ma, she slit her wrists."

The sounds of silent sobbing was coming from the other side, and a siren was heard from outside.

"I have to go. I'll call when she gets help."

He didn't wait for her answer and shut the phone. The doorbell rang and he opened the door, letting two paramedics and a gurney in. They placed her on the rolling bed and wheeled her out.

The temperature was freezing, and it was nearly five pm. In the ambulance, the paramedics put her on oxygen and began examining her wounds. His attempt to staunch the bleeding had proved helpful.  
Once they reached the hospital, a nurse pushed Kane into a waiting room against his will, while another prepared a room.

"Your girlfriend will be alright," one said.

"She's my sister." Kane replied. The nurse gave an embarrassed nod and left him.

He got his phone out and called his mom again.

The phone's signal was busy, so he left a message telling his mother that they had reached the hospital safely, and that his sister had been admitted.

After he finally sat down on a chair and began thinking, he realised how critical the situation was. At worse, his sister could die, or she could be paralyzed.

He put his head in his hands and tried not to be pessimistic. It had been almost fifteen minutes, and Helena came into the waiting room, flustered.

She sat sown heavily next to Kane and put an arm around him. "I called Avery; the twins are going home with her." He nodded. Avery was his girlfriend since sophomore year. She was good with kids.

"Why would she do this?" His mother whispered, playing with the unruly mess of Kane's hair. He shrugged.

Just then, a nurse with a clipboard walked in.

"The stitches are done, and so is the dressing, but she lost the baby."

"Wrong patient." Kane mumbled. The nurse looked through her papers. "You're the family of Alicia Gautier right?"

Helena was now looking up at the nurse. "Yes." She said slowly.

The nurse gave a quick nod. "She lost the baby, she was two months along. You may see her now, but we knocked her out so her body can deal with the pain."

The red-headed pair followed the nurse to a room at the end of the hallway. She opened the door and ushered them in, "You have ten minutes. She needs her rest." and with that, she left.

On the bed, wrapped in a mass of blankets, was Alicia. The oxygen mask was still there, a drip had been put, and a blood bag was connected to her body. There were band aids on the insides of her elbows, showing the take of blood, and an EKG beeped slowly behind the bed.

"She was pregnant." was the first thing out of Helena's mouth. The mother started pacing around the room. 'Pregnant!"

Kane could just look at his sister's pale face. He lived with her, he talked to her, he fooled around with her, yet he hadn't realised that she was hiding things.

The nurse came back in, and started telling them the conditions. "She will have to stay for at least five days. We will have to monitor her heart rate, give some blood fusions, make sure the cuts heal completely, and put her arm in a cast. Not only did she cut her wrists and lose a baby, we also found minor scarring, bruises, and a broken bone."

Kane glanced at his mother, noting the shock written all over her face. She tried to compose herself and asked the nurse, "Will she be alright alone? I don't want to leave her alone."

The nurse smiled comfortingly. "It's ok Mrs Gautier; I will make sure she is comfortable."

"Thank you Nurse..." Helena spared a look at the medical badge "...Pearson."

"Call me Sylvia." Sylvia Pearson looked at her watch and said, "I'm afraid you'll have to leave Mrs Gautier, we have to change her. Please fill out the form at the receptionist for any allergies and sign your approval of overnight stay."

Helena nodded, and took one last look at her daughter before leaving with her son.

The sun was setting when Alicia finally woke up. She barely remembered anything, but she did remember losing the baby. She pulled off the oxygen mask, ignoring the faint feeling she had when she did so.

Her broken arm was still not in a cast, but that was probably because there were too many needles that needed injecting for her skin to be covered.

"I'm such an idiot!" She muttered to herself. She had attempted suicide, and the result was only pain.

On the side table, there was a little note next to a bottle of pills and a glass of water.

'Take one when you wake up!' said the note.

Alicia found it stupid that the nurses gave her a bottle of pills just after she had attempted suicide, and was clearly in a lot of pain. When she opened the bottle, it had only a few pills.

'Not so stupid I guess' she thought to herself.

She swallowed a pill and felt much better immediately. There was a phone on the side table too, so she did the first thing that came to mind.

The phone rang once, twice, and finally picked up mid ring of the sixth.

"Hello?" Came a male voice.

"Fuck you Mick for doing this to me."

There was a low chuckle at the other end of the line.

"Doing what darling? Whatever it is must be a piece of art I'm sure."

"For breaking my arm, for raping me, breaking me, driving me to attempt suicide, for getting me pregnant! Bloody fucking hell you got me PREGNANT! Did you know that? And now the baby is dead because of YOU!"

"Well that sounds like fun babes but I really got to go, I have some bitches here to entertain me. Can't leave them beauties waiting while I talk to shit."

The line went dead, and Alicia screamed in frustration before slamming the phone down. A nurse rushed in, and seeing the weeping girl, she got Sylvia.

"What's wrong dear?" Sylvia asked, re-dressing the soaked wounds.

"Nothing." She replied, wiping the tears away. "Can I call home please?"

"Sure." The nurse gave the phone to Alicia, ignoring the chipped side.

She knew she should have called home first, but she just had to get the pain and anger out. She didn't know what she was going to say, but when the receiver picked up, she was speechless.

"Hello?" Came the voice of cute little Haley.

"Hellooooo? If you don't answer I'm going make Mr Fuzzylumps hit you with his banjo!"

Alicia couldn't help laughing. "Hey Haley." She said with a sad smile.

"Alicia! Mommy said you accidentoly got hurt."

"I did! And it's pronounced accidentally."

"Mommy was waiting for to to call. I'll get her." She could literally hear the huge smile on her face.

"Alicia?" Came the breathless question as the voice of her mom took over.  
"Mommy?" Alicia suddenly felt like a baby and burst into tears. "I'm so sorry, I am so so very sorry."

"Shh darling, please don't cry, you'll burst your stitches." But she could hear Helena's voice break.

"Mom I want to see you."

"I know that darling, and I'm coming right now."

"Thanks mom. I'll see you soon. I love you"

"I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: From Beneath  
Genre: Drama and Romance  
Category: D. Gray Man  
Character 1: Kanda Y. Character 2: Alicia G.  
Rating: T+

When the rest of the Gautier family arrived, Alicia didn't know the last time she was that happy to see them.

She got the twins to sit on her lap, making sure they avoided her broken arm.

Haley pressed the back of her hand against Alicia's forehead and said, "You've got a fever Ms Gautier, and all you need a whole lot of lovin' lovin' lovin'!"

She gave gave a huge grin, but her twin seemed to be more aware of the seriousness and clinged on to Alicia solemnly.

Alicia gave her mom a hug over the twins, then turned to her brother.

"Thank you Kane. I'm really sorry you had to find me like that." She bowed her head, unable to look him in eye. "I really don't know what came over me."

Kane just smiled, "it's ok, I get to tell cool stories about you. But you get to skip school." He feigned a pout.

Alicia's heart skipped a beat. If she missed school for an entire week, and came back the next, Mick was going to blow up. Worries clouded her head, but she pushed them aside for the time being.

After the reunion, Helena sent the twins and Kane to the vending machines so that she could talk to her daughter in private.

"What made you do this?" She asked quietly. Alicia lowered her eyes from the worried gaze of her mother. She didn't want to worry her, but she knew she had to tell.

"I've been..." she hesitated. "I've been bullied at school."

What was the harm in fluffing up a story?

Helena's brown eyes turned stormy. "Why didn't you tell me? Which was it?"

Alicia really didn't want to tell her mom. "Mum, it's ok, it's fine..." but it wasn't fine. Reality hit her, if she went back to school and Mick was still there, then it would happen all over again.

"It was Mick Wyler, a grade above me."

Helena gave a sharp nod. "I've got to make a call." She patted Alicia's lap affectionately and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

As soon as her mother left, Nurse Sylvia walked in. "We are going to take out the blood drip, and put your arm in a cast now. Then I need to talk things over with you and your mother."

Alicia nodded and stuck her hand out for the blood fusion to be cut off, and winced as it did. The nurse then prepared the cast, and Alicia found the worst part to be the process of the cold liquid being poured over her arm. She really despised the cold.

During the entire process of the cast being placed, she could hear the yells of her mother. Judging by the lack of an answer, she was on the phone. Just when the plaster was setting, Helena came in, looking pleased with herself.

"I talked to the principle and the boy's parents. He's expelled and sure will have trouble getting into another school!"

Oh so pleased.

"Excuse me Mrs Gautier, I am very glad that you managed to solve the problem of that boy, but there are bigger problems. Since Alicia miscarried, she will have to commence with a surgery to remove the foetus."

Helena was speechless, she had forgotten about how a miscarriage was treated. She looked over to her daughter, who looked a notch less than petrified.

"Alicia is just sixteen; are there any other procedures that she can do instead?" The nurse shook her head sadly, "I'm afraid not. Her bleeding was too intense. A surgery is necessary."

Helena opened her mouth to speak, but Alicia interjected, "It's fine mum, I'll do it." Helena looked at her daughter carefully. "Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"The next slot for surgery is for tonight, but we will have to move you out of the ER department to the overnight rooms first." Sylvia said quietly.

Alicia nodded at this too.

"And I'm afraid visiting timings are over, but you are welcome to stay till the procedure is over."

"Thank-you Sylvia, I'll just drop the kids at Avery's house, her parents don't mind." The last part was directed to Alicia, and she could only nod again.

Both women left the room, leaving Alicia to her thoughts. She was bloody damn scared. Who wouldn't be? She really didn't want to do it, but she knew it had to be done. A soft knock interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in."

Standing in the doorway was her brother. She patted a place for him to sit on the bed, and he sat.

"How are you?" He asked.

Alicia bit her lip, "Much better than before I guess." She looked up at him and he gave her a hug. She hugged him back with her good hand and whispered,

"I need to have an operation done for the miscarriage, and I am so freaking scared."

Kane leaned back from the hug with a serious face. "Who raped you? Because I'm as sure as hell you don't have a boyfriend, and you respect yourself too much to be sleeping around."

"Leave it alone Kane, it's fine."

"It's not fine Alicia, in any way! Please, just tell me who did it. I know mum didn't ask you that because she thought the topic was too sensitive for you. I know that you have bruises and scars all over, the nurse told us, and now I'm sure that's the reason you kick me out of your room every day. Alicia please."

Alicia hated seeing her brother beg. He was strong, and she wouldn't let him beat himself up.

"Mick." She sighed.

"From my class?" Kane looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"...yeah?"

"That fucking bastard..." he stood up in anger, and Alicia had to pull him down to keep him calm.

"I'm going to rip him from limb to limb..." he kept muttering under his breath.

Alicia smacked him lightly on the shoulder, "stop muttering to yourself Kane, you look like a psychopathic weirdo." She gave a smirk.

That's what he used to call her when he was running her up the walls at home.

Kane did stop his curses and returned the smirk. He was about to go when she pulled him back. "Stay with me till the surgery, please." And he did.

Just before going into the surgery, Alicia gave her mother and brother a fierce hug and kissed them. They had said that they would be waiting for her till the surgery was completed.

When she came out, she was unconscious, and the superintendent of the rooms kicked them out. Though they did leave, they left a note and flowers from the gift shop.


	5. Chapter 5

When Alicia woke up from the aesthetics, it was nearing midnight. She felt _so_ crappy and dazed that she just went back to sleep.

What really woke up her at three in the morning were the flashing lights of an ambulance coming up the driveway.

The hospital tried to keep the patient rooms as far from the emergency room as possible so that they wouldn't be disturbed, but she was just unlucky that all the other rooms were full.

Looking out the window, she could see a gurney carrying a bushy haired man with glasses that lay askew. Coming up behind him was a solemn looking young man, who didn't look all too pleased to be out of bed at this time.

She sighed and tried to go back to sleep, but her stomach and wrist stitches were starting to feel very uncomfortable. It was also very hard to sleep with a cast that itched oh so terribly.

She tried to stand up, nearly toppling over from the bed. Grasping on to the metal pole that held the drip she was still connected to, she shuffled around the room in order to regain her sense of walking.

She silently cursed under her breath, as she had just realised that the hospital gown she wore was completely backless, so she went in search for a robe, and eventually found a cosy, white one behind the door.

Alicia struggled to get her cast through one sleeve, and had to take the drip bag through the other so that her other arm could go in.

That took almost 10 minutes.

She opened her door to check that no one was there, and shuffled outside, wheeling the metal pole along with her. She really hoped the wheels were new and wouldn't squeak. Walking down the hallway, she got herself a glass of water and sat in the waiting room.

Her body hurt less rather than more, comparative to earlier, and she was pretty glad even if a couple of bruises were still visible. Taking a sip of water, she realised just how slow the past twenty-four hours had dragged on like days.

It felt great now that she didn't have to hide anything, like a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders, but she now had to deal with the consequences of keeping it a secret in the first place.

Time went by slowly, and she soon dozed off. She dreamt of her father.

The dream was a memory recalled. It was back a few months ago, when he had taken her out for an ice-cream after experiencing the said terrible day. The dream changed almost instantly as soon as the cold dessert touched her lips.

It had gone back to_ that_ day, of all days. It was scary having to reminisce that moment all over again.

Alicia missed her father. He always worked hard, yet managed to keep a light atmosphere at home.

Awakened with a soft touch on her shoulder, Alicia opened her eyes blearily. Standing above her was a nurse, who seemed to have just seated the young man from earlier across of her.

"Ms Gautier, I think it's time you go back to your room." She said.

Alicia nodded, "Give me a minute." The nurse gave her a weary look, but scurried off all the same to do some errands.

She looked over to the young man seated at the far end of the waiting room. He seemed vaguely familiar. His face had the particular edge, as if God Himself had taken to sculpt this masculine face with absolute precision.

"I'm Alicia." She said to him, thankful her voice was less raspy. The man opposite her seemed not to have heard her, so she stood up and half-wheeled-half-shuffled over to sit by him.

"What's your name?" He still didn't answer. "I hope your dad gets well."

To this, he gave a stiff nod. The two sat side by side. No words were spoken, but there was a silent agreement: Shut the fuck up before I kick your ass you annoying bint.

Alicia was staring intently at the man. He was _so_ familiar, yet she just couldn't place it. His closed eyes opened to look at her, annoyed, and glared. She ignored him and continued to study his face none the less.

When she had given up trying to place him, she sighed and stood up. It was late and she was tired.

"Kanda." He muttered, rolling his eyes. It was pathetic seeing her try so hard to recall him.

It clicked. He was in Kane's AP Gym. So_ that's_ how she knew him. Both were top in ranks for their team, and were always together for after school matches. She nodded at him and gave a lazy farewell wave before making off to her cosy bed where another bout of nightmares awaited.

The next morning, a soft knock predicted the entrance of a nurse carrying in breakfast. Not only did the nurse bring in the food, but a note was evident too.

_'The nurses wouldn't let us in before visiting hours, but don't worry, you haven't gotten rid if us yet! See you at ten. Bwahaha!_

_~ Kane_

She smiled at the note. It was just like him to be crazy at all times. Grabbing her phone from the bedside table, she wrote him a quick message.

_'You actually came at this time? You know for a fact that the visiting hours aren't for another three hours. Shouldn't you be at school as well?'_

She sent it, and less than a minute later, a reply came.

'  '

She set down her phone with a smile, and took the tray from the nurse with a smile and 'thank you'. The eggs were slightly bland, and the orange juice a bit more than slightly watery, but Alicia had no idea how hungry she was until she gulped down every last morsel.

The doctors had Froi Tiedoll, as she came to know his name, moved to the room next door. He had had a heart attack the night before, and was currently recovering. Since meeting Kanda, she wanted to see what kind of happy go lucky man would have enough love to dish out to make a stoic person like Kanda care about him.

With the permission of the nurses, she visited the old man next door with the aid of a wheel chair. Apparently, she still wasn't allowed to walk till the scars on her stomach fully healed.

Tiedoll looked pale. Well, as pale as you could make out behind the crazy hair and ever present glasses.

"Hello." He smiled. "What is a pretty young lady such as yourself doing in a place like this?"

"I wanted to visit the father of the high school predator Kanda." She returned the grin. The nurse parked the wheel chair to the side, and left with a nod.

"My precious son!~ " Tiedoll cooed. "I do hope he was polite to you, that cute son of mine. He does go overboard with his profanities I'm afraid."

"He was perfectly fine Mr Tiedoll."

"I'm afraid I didn't catch your name, Red."

A flashback hit Alicia. No one would call her that except for _him._ Oh how she missed him.

"Yeah, uh, sorry. My name is Alicia Gautier."

"That's a pretty name! ~ Are you related to Kane Gautier by any chance?"

"Yeah, he's my brother."

Tiedoll couldn't have looked more positively delighted.

"Such a nice boy!~ Always has a chat with me, unlike my little Yu-chan." He sulked for a minute, before raising his head again. "Would you like to join me for tea? He asked.

Alicia glanced at the clock, it read 9:44. "I'm sorry, I'm expecting my family now, but I can always bring them here if you don't mind."

Tiedoll didn't even break his wide grin, "Of course darling! ~"

Ten o'clock came and went. It was nearing eleven thirty when she finally messaged her brother.

'Where are you?'

She sent the same message to her mom, but none of the two replied. She lay in her bed, waiting and waiting. Her eyes were drooping closed, when a single 'beep' rung out.

'Kane nearly killed a guy at school.'

A/N:

What a nice place to stop eh? Anyways, I haven't gotten any review from you awesome silent readers.

So why don't we start a questionnaire? I ask the questions and you review with the answer and a comment. Flames are welcome~

What is your favourite ice cream flavour?


	6. Chapter 6

Oh.

My.

Freaking.

God.

What the hell was Kane thinking?

Was he even thinking at all?

Alicia didn't doubt which person had on the receiving end of her idiot brother's wrath, it was obviously Mick. She knew it had been a bad idea to tell Kane about him, but some part of her was none the less relieved.

After all, he deserved it. Didn't he?

She had visited Tiedoll as soon as she had read the message. She may have just met him the night before, but there was something about his twinkling eyes that made him seem so fatherly, her own seemingly gone.

Tiedoll was the kind of person that loved life. His sickeningly sweet optimism and love could make even a heart dead zombie, such as Kanda, grow fond of him.

He tried soothing the fretting girl, telling her that all would be well.

"Alicia-chan," he started off reassuringly, "I know Kane-chan can be a handful,"

He can say that again,

"but he will be just fine." He said this looking for a prize in the cereal box he had forced Kanda to buy. "I've seen him and Kanda in much worse situations... I found it!" Tiedoll nearly yelled in triumph, holding up a build your own magenta mini car.

Worse situations...?

Alicia couldn't help but giggle at the old man's crazy antics, glad that she had a friend next door. She let out a sigh of content, thinking if what had happened in the past forty-eight hours.

Rape, check.

Bruises, check.

Attempted suicide, check.

Miscarriage, check.

Broken arm, check.

Brother trying to kill evil boyfriend figure (what else am I supposed to say!?), that was going a bit too far.

Tiedoll was fiddling with the pieces, attatching each piece with such concentration he stuck his tongue out. Alicia laughed at the sight of the old man acting like a child. He perked his head up, smiling softly at the sight of the girl loosing her frown.

Kanda now came in, holding a food tray. He slammed it down on his father's table and sat on the couch moodily. Both patients exchanged glances.

"Are you okay Yuu-chan?" Tiedoll cooed, stroking his now functional windup toy. Kanda looked at the crazed old man,

"Che."

Alicia cradled her broken arm, thinking. After a moment of thought, she declared, "I think I'll be leaving now, thanks though," she made to leave.

Froi waved his hand dismally, "it was not a problem at all my dear, though I must thank YOU for keeping me company." Alicia smiled, then tried to wheel her chair back and out the door, failing miserably with one functional arm.

Seeing her in the predicament, Tiedoll commanded his only son to help the young girl. "Yuu-chan, help this young lady to her room."

Kanda, still in a bad mood, simply muttered, "don't call me Yuu."

"Yuu-chan!~"

Kanda rolled his eyes, but stood up none the less. He grabbed the handles of the wheelchair forcefully and steered it sharply out the room, though careful to avoid hitting Alicia's feet.

He opened the door of the room next door with his back, pushing against it, then parking (replace) her next to her bed, and waited for her to hoist herself onto it before leaving. Just as he opened the door, he heard her faint voice,

"Thanks."

He turned to look at her "Che."

Then he slammed the door shut.

\o/

It was almost three hours later when a het-up Helena came to visit her oldest daughter. She fussed all over Alicia, making her feel like a child again. Not that Alicia complained.

"I'm afraid your brother has got into a spot of trouble, sweetheart." The mother said fluffing up the pillows on Alicia's bed. "Apparently he walked up to the poor guy, and punched him to unconsciousness. What was his name again? Hmm, I think it was a Michael Wyler."

Alicia immediately sat up, ignoring the pain that was a result of getting up too fast.

"Mother, Mick is not a_ 'poor' guy._ He deserved what he got."

Taken aback, Helena was slightly confused. Seeing the look on her mother's face, Alicia felt guilty for snapping at her mother like that, but proceeded to explain.

'I know you think the subject about the baby is a little sensitive Mum, Kane told me. The truth is, Mick is- _was_ - the father. He was the reason I had all those scars and bruises, he- I wasn't so willing to give myself to him Mom, I'm _so_ sorry for not telling you, and I don't know how this came out to be how it is, and Mom you will not _believe_ how much I regret this and am sorry!"

Growing hysterical and crying again, Alicia finally got the load off her back, but hated that her mother had to know the terrible truth. Mrs Gautier took her daughter in her arms, avoiding the broken arm, and whispered comforting words, and rubbing her back.

"Mom?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"What exactly did Kane do to Mick?" There was a slight hint of amusement in Alicia's voice, and her mother didn't fail to notice.

"Well, he practically killed the guy, he beat him till he was unconscious. Not to let it slip out, I was quite proud of my son!" Helena _did_ sound truly proud, and Alicia was proud too, but something bugged her.

"But what is going to happen to him now?"

The older woman thought for a moment.

"Well, with your story, I think Mr. Wyler senior would spend less money on a lawyer to get Kane in trouble, and more money on keeping things quiet."

A/N:

Special thanks to _yanatobosofan's-friend_ who gave me an idea in how to start this chapter! This chapter's is:

Have you watched Warm Bodies (yes, this is my question. This just proves how long this has been sitting in my 'post' pile.) If you so, what did you think about it? I loved it! If you haven't, do you have any stupid sibling/friend/self story you would like to share? Sorry about the short filler :( I really am so sorry!

~I can't believe I took my dad to a rom-zom 0.0

Read and Review!

XoX

Word Count: 1,074


	7. Chapter 7

Last Updated: 3-15-13 Chapter 7 Updated: 6-27-13 Gap: 3 months & 12 days

Great thanks to my sister, BloodStainsOnMyKisses, who wrote a part of this chapter during her own spare time. :)

A timid knock on the door *nearly* averted Alicia's concentration on the game she was playing.

'Enemy Strike' was one she adored, one she had missed, and finally had a chance to play. There was nothing else to do at the hospital anyways. Oh, the perks of hospitalization.

There was a downfall though- no WiFi. What kind of hospital has no WiFi?!

"Come in!" Alicia called out, eyes still focusing on her phone screen. A shot hit her, killing her. In the game.

Dammit. Broken arms suck at shooting. Looking up, she saw a face she had completely forgotten about.

"Mel!"

The said girl's brown hair was tied messily, and she had dark bags under her eyes. Were those green eyes red rimmed?

The past three days had kept Alicia busy, and she hadn't even stopped to think about what her best friend could have been going through.

"These are for you." Mel said, refusing to make eye contact. She held out a clear box, with homemade brownies stored in them.

"I know how bad the food is here." She risked cracking a smile, finally looking up.

Alicia grinned too, reaching for the box and setting it down on the bed, and yanking her best friend down onto the mattress for a hug.

"You're an idiot, by the way." Mel muttered into Alicia's hospital dress. "You could have atleast told me *something*. "

Alicia only shrugged, a smile on her tear -stained face as she let go of her friend. Mel scoffed at the near bed ridden girl, forgiving her.

Though Alicia was still not allowed to be discharged, it was obligatory on her part to take a trip to the police station, for several reasons. She made a mental note;

a. See her stupid brother b. Give a statement c. File a case against Mick d. Fill out tons of forms related to her own and her brother's case.  
e. Try to get Mick sr to drop the charges

The hospital had allowed her a leave of only a few hours, so she needed to make the most of what little freedom she would get for the next few days.

Helena was nervous.

With the twins so young, and having to deal with the entire predicament, Kane in jail, and Alicia in hospital, one could only imagine how brave it was of her to keep up a facade of strength, especially with her growing bump. She was well past her fifth month now.

She had helped her struggling daughter into her clothes, and got her into the car. With said had to keep the drip inserted, as it compensated for the enormous amount of blood and energy loss, so it made the procedure all the more difficult.

The car ride to the station was awkward. Alicia was fiddling with the bandages wrapped around her wrists, and Helen tapped against the wheel whilst driving anxiously.

Alicia added another point to her list:

f. Remind mom to pick up the dozens of prescribed supplements and painkillers.

As they neared the police department, Alicia was well aware of the possibilities that her brother might not return with them. The thought didn't faze her, but only made her more determined to build a stronger case. She entered the building with her head held high, confidence becoming a shield for her own nervousness.

She neared the jail cell, the idiot she called her brother smirked at her, happy to see her on her feet.

"Avery, " he said. "I had a date with her last night. Tell her I'm sorry I bailed on her. Bailed, get it? "

"You dumbass, that's not funny ", she muttered, but she held back a smile at the stupid pun. Seriously, if he could make jokes at this point, she was scared the judge might not see his regret as genuine. Maybe it wasn't. But she needed Kane out of jail. She leaned her head against the bars, grabbing Kane's hand.

"Idiot, what the hell were you thinking? "

Kane leaned his head against hers, and whispered, "I wasn't thinking at all, sis."

"I thought so. What did you do to him anyways? "

"Broke a nose, maybe a couple ribs. I *did* do quite some damage. "

He looked so proud of himself.

Helena came back with the Head of the department, who eyed Alicia in her dishevelled state.

Graham Forbes was the name on the badge.

Graham took a set of keys from his pocket, and unlocked the cell doors. Alicia moved to the side, letting her brother strut out in all his orange-suited glory. He was handcuffed, and then seated in front of his mother with a set sheepish smile on his lips. "Hello, Mother. "

"Kane Gregory Gautier what the fuck is wrong with you!?"

"Now now Mom, did you know children in the womb learn from our words? "

Helena just glared, putting a hand on her balloon of a stomach.

Kane was handcuffed, and the family followed the officer to a police wagon, which drove them to the courtroom.

"You don't have any witnesses, you don't even have *proof*. There aren't any marks on your body. "

"I have a cast! Your son hit me with a car! What else do you want? Me bleeding to death? Because that nearly happened. "

The Wyler's lawyer stood up, pointing a remote at a projecter. A slodeshow of various car's fronts were shown.

"These are all the cars of the Wyler family. None of them have any indentations of any sort."

Helena was seething. "They are a rich family! They would have gotten it repaired by now!"

A document full of five figured numbers appeared on the screen with another click "None of their bank credentials show any amount given for repairing an automobile."

"But why would I lie? ! This boy has been abusing me for months, years even! How do I-"

"Alright, Ms Gautier, ofcourse I do believe you. Do enlighten me on the damages to your body Mr Wyler has inflicter "

Alicia refused to talk.

"Ms Gautier?"

"You hadn't let me finish"

The exasperated lawyer scoffed at her childishness, but she didnt care.

"Ms Gautier, we're really trying to help you here. Please answer Mr Jarvis' question.

Arms crossed, and frown in place, Alicia opened her mouth and listed off the pain she had survived that day. It was horrifying. She stopped midsentence, when she came across describing the hospital news.

She really didn't want to mention the miscarriage.

"Get on with this already! " Wyler sr said suddenly. "I have a meeting. "

Alicia turned to look at the black haired man scathingly. "I'm sorry your appointment is more important than justice *Coach *"

The two glared at each other.

The judge broke the tension.

"I'm sorry Ms Gautier, but we need tangible proof. We also don't have evidence clearly showing Mr Wyler broke your arm, or even lay a *finger* on you."

" I'm afraid you need evidence and a witness before he can be charged. This also means your brother can't be excused. Court adjourned"

Helena snatched her bag off the table, as well as her son's hair, and stomped away. The sounds of Kane 'ow-ing" faded away with the hurried footsteps of a timid officer in charge of Kane.

Alicia got up slowly. Now what? As she looked up, she caught Mick's eye. He smirked.

The Gautier matriarch and her daughter were headed hone in silence, when Alicia spoke up.  
"Mom?" Helen turned to look at the passenger.

"It's okay. "

She nodded slowly.

"I have to stop by the school. I have to pick up my books."

Helena groaned like a teen.

Alicia continued in explanation, "Mel told me I had to make up for everything I failed or missed, otherwise I have to attend summer school."

Helena's eyebrow raised immensely as she looked at her daughter, who only shrugged with one shoulder. The car changed direction toward the local school.

The phone rang just as the car slowed to a stop outside the school. Helena looked at the caller I'D, then back at her daughter with an indescribable look. She held up her phone, showing who the caller was, before giving her daughter a pleading look.

Alicia nodded, understanding.

It was about Greg.

After a few moments of hushed chatter, Helena snapped her phone shut, turning to stare wide eyed at her daughter.

"There's been a massive complication. I have to go. This is urgent. I'm really sorry. Who can you call to pick you up? I'll be really late tonight..."

"Mom, MOM!" Alicia attempted to calm her mother down. "I'll call Mel, okay? She'll take me back to the hospital. Worrying isn't good for the baby."

Helena gave a firm nod, before letting her daughter get down, racing off as soon as the door shut.

She pulled off her sweatshirt, stuffing it into her backpack. It was nearing five, and she had to call Mel to get a ride back to the hospital soon. The days were getting shorter, so the sun was already setting, and the school was dim. Opening her locker, she grabbed the books she would be needing.

A door slammed shut.

Looking up from her shenanigans, Alicia saw that there wasn't a soul nearby. Imagining it was one of the janitors, she ignored the tiny tugging sensation in her stomach. She grabbed her music book as well, but realised that her guitar was currently living in the auditorium. She shut her locker door, and went to get it, dragging her bag along.

As she reached the enormous studio, something felt wrong. She immediately spotted her guitar case by the orchestra, and hurried to pick it up. Before she could reach her locker again, she turned to see a shadow in the dimly lit area. She walked faster.

The shadow walked faster.

She started jogging.

So did *it*.

She broke into a run, and the shadow ran after her. He was gaining up,it was definitely a he, and she was losing breath. She dropped the textbooks and bags she was carrying, running into the main administration block.

Trying all the doors, she realised they were all locked. Turning, she went through another hallway, into the sports department.

Fear was ripping through her. After the 'incident', she was absoloutely terrified of isolation. She took a sharp turn, nearly hitting her cast into the lockers. It hurt running with a cast. Her shoulder throbbed. Ducking into the girl's lockers room, she tried to catch her breath.

Her heart rate was almost nearing a steady beat, until the footsteps were heard again.

Mick was in front of her, his menacing growl not displaying even half of the unadulterated anger he bottled inside of him.

Alicia was the one that hat had dropped the mentos in his bottle of coke.

He grabbed her petrified state and threw her against the bench, her head hitting the corner hard. He started yelling at her, kicking over and over, but she couldnt comprehend anything.

She kicked him and screamed, trying to get away from him, backing up into the lockers.

Her vision was going hazy. She saw Mick pointing a metal object in her direction, and the sound of it being cocked. He was suddenly jerked back, and the gun fell to the floor.

She felt the wet of blood seep beneath her collar now. The blood trailed down her neck, clearly visible.

Kanda slammed Michael against the lockers. Karma's a bitch :)

"Back off." He hissed.

Mick just laughed, "Girly Kanda defending this piece of crap? Priceless."

Kanda punched the guy, and a crack was heard.

"What the hell are you doing you crazy ass punk?!"Mick groaned through his covered already-broken-and-is-broken-again-nose.

Kanda knocked him out, before turning toward Alicia.

His eyes followed the trail of blood down her neck. She was trembling in handed her a towel from one of the benches. Apparenrly, he had been training with the coach when he had heard the footsteps, then the curses. He had his shirt soaked in sweat, and his chest heaving from exerting himself.

Behind him, was the Coach, staring at his son, who had been wielding a gun at a girl. The girl he thought had been making stories up about his son not even hours ago.

Despite his disgust at having to help someone, Kanda put one of Alicia's hands around his neck, heaving her still shuddering form. Having a gun pointed at someone was a little traumatizing.

"Do you have a way back to the hospital? "

She didn't answer.

"Do you? " he repeated.

She still didn't, so he gave her a small shake. She shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut. A tear escaped.

He groaned.

He dragged her to the school parking lot, and leaned her against the car while he looked for his keys.

She was not even *trying* to be cooperative.

Dumping her inside his black Q5, he himself got behind the wheel, "Don't bleed on my seats."

On the dull way back to the hospital, she kept thinking about that horrifying moment in which she actually thought she was going to die. She wanted a solid case with witnesses? She got one. Now for a lawyer...

Word Count: 2250

A/N:

God damn it, I hate this chapter! I'm terrible :(

It's so lame.

Updates aren't going to speed up, sorry guys, I'm so busy. The only reason I wrote this was because I was stuck bored in a 10 hour drive from Toronto to Washington. Having only trees for inspiration is the reason this chapter is boring.

My sister was inspiration as well since she was there too, hence the reason I let her write for me while I wrote for her when we got writer's block.

Suggestions are welcome! If there are any pointers on repetitive or contradictory sections, please do tell me.

I have completely forgotten this story, and hope to get it back on track with the help of my readers.

Question of the chapter:

Who reads this on their phones, and who reads this on a computer/laptop?

I want to know who the majority are so I van tailor the way this story is written.

Oh, and what is your favorite phone app/game? 


End file.
